Lessons in Sincerity
by Athena Solaris
Summary: [A bit of implied SakuSasu, Oneshot] I'm not telling you all this to make you feel guilty, sad, or jealous. I just want you to know that life went on without you.


**Lessons in Sincerity  
_An implied Sakura/Sasuke one-shot_**

_She stared at the paper in front of her, perfectly white and unmarred. Her hand hovered above it, grasping a pen, waiting for the right words to come. Waiting. Waiting. She finally settled for a cold and almost insincere salutation._

Sasuke—

_It sounded a lot like he had all those years ago. Seven years, to be exact._

I know I'm probably the last person you want to hear from, but there's so much I have to tell you. Knowing you, you're probably wondering why I won't chase you down and say it to your face. Somehow, I just know that if I see you again with all this kept inside, it will be all I can do to force myself not to hurt you. So please, humor me and at least skim this letter. Let's start with all that's changed.

Where once I was weak, I have strength. Where I was once immature and selfish, I would like to think that I've grown up.

Can you say the same? Or do you still think every struggle is yours alone to face? You weren't alone. You were never alone. We were always there, and yet you never saw us. For years I felt like it was my—our—failure that drove you away. But the blame isn't ours. It's yours. All yours. But you're powerful. You're strong now, right? You can live with that burden can't you?

_Feeling her rage approach the boiling point, she tore her eyes away from the letter to look at the faded picture of herself, her two teammates, and her instructor. Beside it was another picture—a seventeen-year-old Naruto flashed the victory sign with both hands, standing next to Kiba, who had just slapped a very disgruntled Shikamaru in the back of the head. She hadn't meant to take the picture, but it captured them all so perfectly. She had grown quite good at figuring people out, had always been fairly good at it, but she never truly understood _him_. Not until she could read her own words, the thoughts she had buried in a desperate attempt at peace of mind._

I eventually found out what, exactly, you said to Naruto. No one would tell me right away, and it was probably for the best that they didn't. As much as I want to scream at you or scrawl furious words, I won't. Because, frankly, if you haven't learned better by now, there's little hope for you.

This isn't the girl you remember, is it? This isn't the silly child who chased you for so long, who refused to realize you didn't give a shit one way or the other.

_By now, tears never shed began to gather in her eyes. She blinked them away, afraid she would lose her train of thought if she attempted to dry her eyes._

She's dead, Sasuke, and you killed her. But it's not like there's more blood on your hands. You just made her into something better, right? I'd continue, but who I used to be is something we should discuss in person, if at all.

Enough about the past. What happens now is more important.

You betrayed people who did nothing more than try to help you. I don't know that all of us can forgive, so you'd better hope we forget.

I see Naruto get lost in thought now and again, especially when we cross that old bridge. I know he's thinking of you, how he should have done more to stop you. Even after all these years, he still thinks it's his fault. By now, I have no doubt that he's the only one. Shikamaru snorts every time your name comes up in conversation. Though he did once tell me that, in a sick and twisted way, he was grateful that you showed him who not to become. And in that, he's succeeded admirably. Kiba never hesitates to run that foul mouth of his whenever he hears about you. I'm not even sure how to write most of his profanity.

When you were still here, it was Ino and I discussing you.

Now, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba and I take part in each other's hobbies. Well, mostly just Naruto, Kiba and me. Shikamaru hasn't really changed, so he just stares at the sky and mutters to himself, unless he's too busy beating one of us at Shogi.

_Tears ran freely now. Even though he had betrayed everyone, especially her, she couldn't bring herself to hate him. It had never felt the same without him there to make a mockery of her successes, or, very rarely, to give her a back-handed compliment. Even now that he was back, they could never pick up the pieces._

_Could they?_

I'm not telling you all this to make you guilty, sad, or jealous. I just want you to know that life went on without you. Even...no, especially for me. Not to say that we can't ever speak again, but this is my life now. Enter at your own risk.

_She hastily scrawled a list of the places she could be found at certain times of the day and folded the paper into thirds before placing it in an envelope. She would ask Naruto to deliver it in the morning. She was sure he'd want to give Sasuke a piece of his mind as well._

_However, the only communication Sasuke received the next day was her letter, wordlessly delivered by the closest he ever had to a friend. He sat as still as a statue for a minute after reading it. Then, he searched his room for a paper and pen._

There's an explanation I owe you. Though I doubt it will mean much, if anything. In any case it's something we should discuss face to face. I won't ask for your forgiveness or your trust. I don't need either. I just need someone to remember—

_For the first time, he hesitated in sincere consideration of what his next words could mean._

--everything.

_He promised himself he'd get the note to his female fomer teammate eventually._

_The communication was short, to the point, and impersonal._

_Just his style._

--

Well, there's one less idea scurrying around in my brain. I hope it wasn't too rough-hewn. Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
